1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to production of hydrocarbons from a borehole, and more particularly, to perforating and fracturing a geological formation surrounding a borehole.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
One common technique for perforating and fracturing a geological formation to stimulate production may include the steps of penetrating a production zone with a projectile and hydraulically pressurizing the borehole to expand or propagate the fractures initiated by the projectile. Typically, pressure around a production zone in the borehole may be increased by pumping fluids into a portion of the borehole to obtain the high pressures necessary to expand the fracture in the production zones. Consequently, this technique may prove to be extremely expensive due to the preparation required for pressurizing that portion of the borehole.